The Will of Lord Voldemort
by FlipDarkChill
Summary: For unknown reasons, Harry Potter is taken from his home and forced to join Lord Voldemort's side! From a change of friends to a change of allies, Harry will have to live under an entirely new regime...
1. prologue

**For unknown reasons, Harry Potter is taken from his home and forced to join Lord Voldemort's side!**

 **From a change of friends to a change of allies, Harry will have to live under an entirely new regime.**

* * *

 **The Will of Lord Voldemort**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Ever since he had escaped a few months prior, Lord Voldemort was thinking deeply over past and recent events: that fateful night... the philosopher's stone... the graveyard. So many _mistakes_ concerning the boy... so many... inconsistencies.

Was the prophecy true after all? Had he not escaped the prophecy the moment he made his horcruxes and ensured his survival? What truly prevented him from killing the brat right then and there? Of course, there was always the possibility that it was all a mere coincidence. That the boy had unbounded luck proceeded by no one thus far. But was that all there was to it?

He tipped the glass forward and slipped it towards his tongue. Yes, he had his body back...restored to full power but still, something felt... incomplete. He tilted his head ever so slightly to the fact that he had never considered using anyone else's blood but Harry Potter's. It wasn't a choice, but a must.

He almost laughed. Almost. The boy was magically protected all year round. Getting to him proved a problem only a well-placed spy and the Tri-Wizard Tournament could unravel. But such an elaborate plan was not needed anymore. It was just a matter of...when. Take now for instance. Summer months, away from school, living with muggles, away from that cursed old fool Dumbledore.

 _Nagini..._

He called her in a hissing tongue, and already a figure was emerging from the shadows, silky, horrific and bulging from underneath the bed. Yes, Nagini was well-suited for this task. After all, the magic placed over the boy's home was by no means simple or illusionary. He or his death eaters couldn't step foot on the damnable property even if they wanted to. But that didn't mean...he didn't have other options.

 _I have a job for you Nagini..._

 _Yes Master?_

He could hear the distinct sounds of something large moving his way. Without looking, he cast his wand towards the fireplace in front of him. It turned a shade of bright green, highlighting the room in magnificent colors. It was decided. He would act now rather than later. And whether that decision was good or bad, to Voldemort, it didn't seem to matter. He wanted the boy here and in his presence. Tonight... was as good a night as any.

 _Bring me the boy, Nagini..._ He gestured towards the fire with a pale hand. Nagini did not need to ask who the boy was. Her master only ever spoke of one. Quite suddenly, and without so much as a glance backwards, Nagini slithered quickly to the hearth, a hungry fire penetrating her tongue. Voldemort clicked his own in annoyance, and she stopped.

 _Alive…_

A look of disappointment crossed the animals face, and now, noticeably slower, she resumed her way over to the fire.

 _And Nagini..._

She stopped again.

 _If he struggles... don't hesitate to crush bone._

She quickened her pace.


	2. Nagini

**~O~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Nagini**

* * *

Harry Potter was sleeping. Or at least trying to. He couldn't stop the nightmares from coming, no matter how much he prayed for them to stop. He couldn't tell if he had been screaming just moments ago, but his throat felt sore. His scar was throbbing painfully. Pale sweat marked his forehead as he envisioned once again Cedric falling to the ground... he being tied up against the gravestone forcibly...something small and baby-like cradled in Wormtail's arms. It spoke, and he shivered from head to toe.

 _I can't keep going on like this,_ he thought to himself, and got up from his bed to look around his room. Hedwig was gone for the night, and somehow he felt lonely.

He had been back at the Dursley's for only a few weeks and it was already intolerable. Harry didn't expect his aunt or uncle to actually care that he had almost been killed this year; in fact he'd assumed they'd be a little disappointed. Still he couldn't help but feel slightly angry in their company, forcing him to do chores when he wished for nothing of the sort. He just wanted to be alone. He just wanted to sleep forever and never wake up, and never have to relive his worst nightmares over and over again each time he so much as closed his eyes.

A loud bang from downstairs startled his thoughts. He stopped thinking. He even stopped breathing. He reached instinctively for his wand before realizing it was in the cupboard under the stairs, along with all his other wizardly possessions. His heart was hammering against his chest, waiting for another sound to confirm his suspicions. And confirm it he did, for the second time the sound was more subdued, but to Harry's ears it was as clear as anything. Someone, or something, was wandering the house.

Harry knew that his uncle never ventured downstairs after midnight, his aunt and cousin being the same. For once Harry was silently glad that the Dursley's locked his bedroom every night.

Harry crept up from his bed and put his ears close to the door. He could hear something moving, and it didn't quite sound...human. He questioned for a brief moment whether he was losing his mind, before shivering again when the sound came too close for comfort. Whatever it was, it was right outside his bedroom.

Death Eaters? He begged for this not to be the case. He backed away from the entrance in alarm, nearly bumping over Hedwig's cage when the door rattled back and forth, silently praying that the sound was loud enough to wake the Dursley's. But whoever was outside clearly didn't have the means to open his door properly, or even break the locks. Something close to an irritated hiss only cautioned him more, and he looked around his room desperately for some sort of weapon should the locks fail.

Harry's eyes landed on one of Dudley's old baseball bats. It was shoved under his bed, along with a lot of other useless items Harry had never bothered to get rid of, but that didn't stop him from pulling it out and thanking the heavens that he had something to use. Just in time, for clicking noises behind him made him turn sharply. Harry took a stance, readying himself for the worst. If it was Death Eaters, he probably could only defend himself for a short while before he was stunned or killed. If it was a robber, well, Harry had the advantage of being ready before his opponent was. Either way, Harry nearly dropped the bat altogether when his door opened slowly and he saw no such person. In fact, all appeared normal in the hallway before him. Then his eyes narrowed and roamed downwards, as he saw something horrific moving across the threshold. It was too dark to see properly, but something was there, that was for certain. Harry waited with baited breath as his insides froze over. For that was when he heard the terrible thing speak:

 _"I see you come prepared. But my Master wishes me to bring you back alive. Come with me, and you shall not be harmed."_

All this was said with a sly, mischievous undertone, as though it didn't matter if he accepted or denied, if he understood the language or not, and Harry was quick to catch this. Before he even knew what he was doing, he slipped into Parseltongue and was addressing the giant snake with his bat firmly held in place.

 _"And do I care to know who your Master is? It seems to me that sending a snake to do his bidding is rather weak of them,"_

 _"Ah, so you do speak the language, I thought it was just a rumor my master heard once. And have you forgotten me so easily, Harry Potter? Why, we just saw each other a few months ago..."_

At this, Harry noticeably froze, his heart palpitating against his skin. The bat was shaking. Master? He searched his memories, and could only come up with one response. He licked his lips nervously as his mouth became dry. Cold before his eyes, a vision of being slammed against the headstone, something circling quickly around his feet, so large he let out a scream into his muffled gag. He heard a high cruel voice distantly promise to feed him to that very beast...

 _"No."_ He was surprised to hear his voice shake.

 _"Yes, Harry Potter, we meet again. Though this time I have no orders to eat you.."_

Nagini paused as though searching her mind, but then she began again making Harry jump.

 _"Now come, we are wasting Master's precious time."_

 _"Like hell I'll just walk with you straight back to Voldemort after nearly escaping with my life. If you want to make me go you'll have to fight me first"_

If a snake could sigh, Harry could have sworn this one did. Without so much a glance upwards, Nagini rounded on him so fast, barred her teeth and Harry swung his bat helplessly though the air. Upon contact with something hard, he stumbled back in pain. For sure the Dursley's had to hear all this noise by now, jumping over to the side to avoid being tripped by a looping tail. It was only a matter of time before they noticed a giant snake enthralled in Harry's bedroom and attacking him like death itself wasn't a concern.

He beat the snake again, but this time Nagini threw him against the bed and he collided hard with the wall. He could feel his scar stinging painfully but he paid no attention. The snake was so strong and so large there were almost no free areas to move, and Harry quickly decided that he had to take this outside his bedroom if he wanted to survive. Dodging an oncoming attack he slipped through the only available hole and ran out the door and down the stairs.

As soon as he hit the bottom landing he heard the characteristic sound of his uncle opening his door and a loud, booming voice awakening him to every possible outcome that such an action could provoke.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS NOISE BOY?" Uncle Vernon roared down the stairs to where he obviously saw Harry standing, but then his eyes turned on the door that had been broken down and he began howling in fear and blubbering something incomprehensible when Nagini moved towards him ever so slowly.

"What-what have you done boy! Stop this at once!" Harry could hear the fear in his voice and he choked.

 _"S-stop it! If you want to fight, fight me!"_

Despite his call to the snake, she purposefully ignored him and went on to attack where his uncle had fallen to the ground. By now he clearly heard his aunt up and shuddered to think what was going to happen if things continued as they were. With a heart-wrenching pull he ran towards the cupboard under the stairs and desperately shook at the door, trying to unhitch the lock so he could get at his wand. He always hated the Dursley's, he always despised every time he was forced to live here, and even now for locking up his wand when he desperately needed it. But never once had he wished to see them die.

A scream informed him that his aunt had indeed woken up, while his cousin's voice drifted down the stairs in a similar manner.

Surprising him more than it should have, the door to his cupboard opened after all his violent shakes, to which he could only conclude was nothing short of a miracle. Without further thought to the matter, he dashed inside and began rummaging through his trunk. He found his wand and hurried back out, the warmth never leaving his fingers. He didn't care if he was about to do magic outside of school. He very much thought that protecting himself from a giant, bloodthirsty snake was more than enough reason for the Ministry.

When he pounded up the stairs one last time, the scene before him shook him to the very core. All around him was blood, his uncle breathing heavily after a clear wound to the neck and the snake was now rounding on his aunt and cousin, who were cowering beside the fallen victim. Despite his condition, Harry noticed his uncle scowl openly at the object he held in his hand. Harry ignored him.

 _"Stay away from them. Your target is me."_

This time Nagini didn't ignore his voice, but turned slowly to face him in the hallway. Harry was pointing his wand directly between the eyes, and she narrowed her gaze into menacing slits. Nagini hissed her next words while maneuvering to face Harry full on.

 _"And what if I refuse? You hold no power over me, little child."_

 _"Yeah? And here I thought you were wasting your 'Master's' precious time by attacking those not on your to-do list. Wonder how pleased he'll be when he finds out the reasons."_

The snake forced itself back and hissed something incomprehensible that even Harry couldn't decipher. But it didn't matter. He knew his words held some amount of truth as he watched the snake rear its head in indignation. He also couldn't help but jump back when Nagini decided to act on those words and come straight for him.

Losing all amounts of bravery he had held only moments before, Harry dashed down the stairs once again as the snake bounded after him. This time he didn't have to worry about the Dursley's interfering or getting hurt, to which he was both thankful and slightly afraid of his rash decisions.

Harry ran into the living room and jumped over the couch, but Nagini came at him so fast he didn't even have time to defend. Harry tripped and was forced to the ground under the weight of an enormously large body, his wand hanging uselessly in his hand, trapped beneath the mass. He felt sick to his stomach as he watched Nagini inch closer to his face.

 _"It would seem, little child, that though your words are brave and daring, you lack the ability to… keep up?"_

Harry could hear laughter between the hisses, and he frowned, not wanting to go out like this. If he was going to die, he would die fighting. That was what he had decided months ago when he faced Voldemort in the graveyard. Now wasn't any different. He would fight with everything he had before he was ever taken back to that madman who wanted to kill him so very cruelly.

 _"But I digress,"_ Nagini continued softly, not allowing Harry to speak and interrupting his thoughts, " _I have orders to bring you back, and come with me you shall."_

Harry nearly screamed as he felt something twist around his arm. He kicked and thrashed, clawing with his free hands to stop the invading movements. In a fit he barely realized she was cutting off his oxygen slowly and deliberately. He could only breath heavily now, and in all the chaos he heard something snap, twice, and screamed at the top of his lungs as pain like no other erupted through his body. His arm was broken, possibly more, he couldn't tell nor did he care at this point, but then his body went limp and numb and it took every ounce of willpower not to blackout. He distantly felt his body being dragged across the living room carpet, and fear picked up once again– with his wand still clutched in his hand, he grabbed hold of a chair to stop the thing from taking him wherever it was going.

His arm was too weak, however, to hold on for very long. He realized they were heading for the fireplace, and couldn't understand until bright green flames burst to life and showered the room in color.

Harry was visibly nauseous as he was thrown into the flame harshly, just in time to see his aunt and cousin rushing into the room with looks of horror on their faces, possibly having been drawn by Harry's screams. Nagini followed closely after him, not gracing the Dursley's with any more attention, and, before his aunt and cousin could so much as move, a swirling cloud of green haze filled his vision entirely, and Harry, not for the first time in his life, knew that where he was going was indeed no where good.


	3. Voldemort

**~o~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Voldemort**

* * *

Voldemort paced around his study, clearly displeased. What was taking so long? Should he even bother to force himself into his snake's mind and see what she was up to? He decided it was best to leave it, his familiar knew well enough not to disobey him. Still, Voldemort found himself wondering what he would do with the boy once he got here. The _famous_ Harry Potter would be in his possession. Dumbledore would be informed, no doubt, and the blasted Order would suspect him entirely. Not without good reason, he mused, a smile lurking on his face. He most certainly _was_ the culprit for Harry Potter's sudden and tragic disappearance from his pathetic muggle home.

He stopped walking and watched in idle amusement as the fireplace suddenly turned a resounding green and a figure collapsed to his knees after being thrown across the room. Nagini appeared not long after, hissing in distaste, slithering back under the bed for comfort after a tiring evening and still no food. Voldemort ignored her completely and crept silently up to the boy with black hair who was panting in obvious pain. The boy groaned and clutched his broken arm, remaining on the ground, and Voldemort stopped once he had reached a reasonable distance.

"I see you are as well as ever, _Harry_."

The boy lay still at the sound of his name, shaking, as Voldemort was pleased to notice. He also noticed that he held his wand in a light, flimsy hold and with a gasp from the figure below it flew into Voldemort's outstretched fingers. He stared at such a weak defense of his power. Did the boy know nothing?

Inspecting the wand that had caused him so much trouble just a few months ago, he pocketed it into his robes for safekeeping. He would examine it later. And besides, he needed to...

"Stand up, Harry, and face me," he said coldly to the child who was crumpled before him.

And just like that, no extra encouragement needed, just like in the graveyard when all hope was lost, Harry Potter stood with a defiance all too Gryffindor for his own good. He struggled a little, due to his broken arm, but his eyes burned with hatred. As Voldemort looked towards that infamous scar, so powerful in meaning and yet so dangerous, he remembered the price he had paid to lay it on him. He wanted to touch it, see what reaction he could provoke. It was...curious, he couldn't deny, the connection they seemed to share. He wanted to... find out its meaning.

Voldemort pulled out his yew wand slowly and saw to his delight Potter's eyes roam his movements wearily. So he expects to be killed. Only natural. He had taken the boy rather forcibly tonight. And death was the only thing he had ever promised Potter since their first meeting all those years ago. Still, it made him unconsciously angry to see him flinch and bear the obvious signs of nervousness as he silently prepared for the worst. He decided on a whim to enlighten the boy now rather than later like he had previously planned.

"I am not going to kill you, Harry, like you so unwittingly believe."

Voldemort saw those green emerald eyes light up in an almost skeptical way. He saw the boy frown, then gather what was left of his trembling demeanor, rubbing unconsciously at his arm, before replying in a simple statement to his confusion.

"But... why?"

Voldemort openly laughed which caused Harry to shiver once again.

"I have no desire to inform you, at least, not right now." he paused, then his eyes narrowed in a vicious sort of red, "Let me just say that it is _my_ choice whether you live or die, and that choice is left entirely up to me."

He stalked forward, leisurely, deliberately slow, savoring the power he had over the child to make him so fearful of his very presence. Not that he didn't have that effect on everybody, but it was oddly... pleasing to see it in Harry Potter, his supposed nemesis and downfall, everything connecting them causing Voldemort immense satisfaction simply because he knew it had the opposite effect on the boy. After announcing that he wouldn't kill him, he could see the child was visibly dazed, as though his life's purpose had been suddenly ripped from him. He could also tell the boy was in pain by the flaring of his scar, red and raw against his forehead, openly bleeding from the pressure... how interesting.

He now had Harry backed up against the wall, and when he realized he had no where else to run, he saw him look up into his red, red eyes and wondered in genuine curiosity as to what the boy was possibly feeling. Hopeless? Scared? He didn't have to delve into Potter's mind to see the look those eyes gave him just beneath the surface.

They stood for a few moments in silence, and Voldemort could practically feel Potter growing more and more tense, every ounce of his willpower devoted to staying awake and conscious. He purposefully delayed their inevitable talk by stalling, causing sweat to bead down Harry's neck. But alas, he gave in, due to his impatience and wanting to move on with the matter.

"I will keep you alive Harry, for my own reasons, but know one thing: I will not tolerate disobedience from you, _especially_ from you, and know that I will never hesitate to punish you, publicly or privately, because you have disobeyed me. Is that understood? You are completely at my mercy, Harry, and it is my decision as to what I do with you from now on. Your freedom ends tonight."

The boy looked down, and for a moment Voldemort thought he saw resignation in his eyes, before Potter looked back up and snarled.

"You think you can just do whatever you want with me?" the boy all but hissed, "Take your filthy lies and just kill me then!" Harry screamed, anger coursing though his body and causing the Dark Lord to step back and stare, "If I'm at your mercy then just do away with me! Who would want to obey you? I'd rather die!"

He should have known the boy was too stupid to give in to his fate so easily. He would probably fight Voldemort all the way and then some. Voldemort pulled his wand up, causing Potter to shut up immediately and he narrowed his eyes menacingly. When he spoke next, it was with a cold, emotionless voice.

"I'll have you know, Harry, that I expected no less from you. It's in your nature to defy and resent me. But I warn you now, do not test my patience. You _will_ obey, whether that be by your own volition or another entirely, you will follow my demands."

"Who would–"

"But Harry" he paused, seemingly searching his mind for an answer, "for now, I think it's about time you went to sleep."


End file.
